random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RandomTV
RandomTV is a TV channel that first went live in 2001. It is channel 31 on all providers. Commercial breaks typically play every 6-7 minutes. It is the most popular TV channel in Random City. Programs . * = aired after 9:00pm *Peanut Otter's Disco (Since 2017) * *Dangan Ronpa - The Animation (Since 2016) * *The Pantomime Mime Comedy Hour (Since 2017) * *Pixel's Penthouse (Since 2017) * *InuYasha (Since 2009) *Sailor Moon (Since 2014) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Since 2003) * *The Loud House (Since 2016) *Devo's Mansion (Since 2017) *Oh, No! It's the Devo Show! (Since 2017) *The Sayaka Show! (Since 2017) *Memelords (Since 2015) *Family Guy (Since 2001) *Love Live (Since 2016) *American Dad (Since 2006) *Futurama (Since 2002) *Kill Me Baby (Since 2013) (reruns) *Evie and Friends (Since 2010) *Zootopia - The Animated Series (Since 2016) *Bizaardvark (Since 2017) *School of Rock (Since 2015) *F is for Family (Since 2016) * *Pokemon (Since 2002) *We Bare Bears (Since 2015) *Demigems (Since 2017) *Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (Since 2005) (reruns) *Inspector Spacetime (Since 2002) Former programming *Kuu Kuu Harijuku (2016, due to low ratings) *The Nutshack (2007-2011, cancelled due to viewer complaints) *Moonman and Friends (2016, cancelled due to viewer complaints) Commercials !!NOTE!! Some of them may have been released in the 1950's, 60's, 70's or later, but this is mere imagination, and this is the RANDOM-NESS wiki, so obviously the choices of commercials are random. 2001 January Children's_Panadol.png|Children's Panadol Butterfinger-karate.jpg|Butterfinger (Karate) Green_Giant_Niblets_corn.png|Green Giant Niblets Corn Dairy_Queen_We_Treat_You_Right_circa_1992.png|Dairy Queen (We Treat You Right) Dairy Queen 2.99 Treat Meal_Eruowood (1992).png|Dairy Queen ($2.99 kids Treat Meal) Burger King Italian Chicken Crisp.png|Burger King Italian Chicken Crisp February Butterfinger BB's (1992).jpg|Butterfinger BB's (angel and devil) Cocoa Pebbles Chocoules (1997).png|Cocoa Pebbles (Chocoules) McDonald's first love (1988).png|McDonald's (first love) Green Giant Kitchen Sliced green beans (1965).png|Green Giant Kitchen Sliced green beans Super Fruity Kool-Aid Man.png|Kool-Aid (Super Fruity) JCPenney 1 day only sale (2001).png|JCPenney 1 day only sale March Benylin.png|Benylin Green Giant ceamed corn circa 1972.png|Green Giant ceamed corn Wink citrus soda.png|Wink citrus soda mmaf_20.png|Mega Man action fgiures Trix (circus).png|Trix (circus) Frosted_flakes_1992.png|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (The taste adults have grown to love) April Children's Tylenol circa 1991.png|Children's Tylenol Chuck E. Cheese logo circa 1996.png|Chuck E. Cheese's The Softer Side of Sears.png|Sears (The Softer Side of Sears) Pedialyte circa 1994.png|Pedialyte Whopper.png|Burger King (Whopper) BK TeeVee.png|Burger King (BK TeeVee) May 9 Lives (1978).png|9 Lives Green Giant Stuffing Originals (1984).png|Green Giant Stuffing Originals Soft 'N Dri octopus.png|Soft 'N Dri Arm & Hammer air freshener.png|Arm & Hammer air freshener Pop Tarts Snack Stix.png|Pop Tarts Snack Stix Filet-O-Fish meal.png|McDonald's ($2.99 Filet-O-Fish meal) June Lysol Basin Tub and Tile cleaner.png|Lysol Basin Tub and Tile cleaner Fantasy Island Looping Starship circa 1986.png|Starship Burger King Mega Man logo shot.png|Mega Man Trix (rolling stampers).png|Trix (rolling stampers) Book Loan (1991).png|Book Loan Honey Nut Cheerios (2002).png|Honey Nut Cheerios July Chi-Chi's neon sign.png|Chi-Chi's Lunchables fun pack.png|Lunchables Capri Sun.png|Capri Sun Honda City (1986).png|Honda City Team Tiger.png|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (Team Tiger) Yves Saint Laurent (1990).png|Yves Saint Laurent August Screen Shot 2017-03-24 at 1.20.19 PM.png|Long John Silver's Screen Shot 2017-03-24 at 1.20.29 PM.png|Almond Joy and Mounds A&P (1981).png|A&P Cheveron (1977).png|Cheveron Hungry Hungry Hippos.png|Hungry Hungry Hippos Chi-Chi's salsa.png|Chi-Chi's salsa September Limited Too (2004).png|Limited Too Kellogg's Breakfast Mates.png|Kellogg's Breakfast Mates Oh what a feeling! Toyota 1982.png|Toyota (Oh what a feeling!) Pringles sour cream 'n onion.png|Pringles sour cream 'n onion Sega Genesis can adaptor.png|Sonic the Hedgehog canned pasta Captain Kelly Smoke Alarm.png|Captain Kelly Smoke Alarm October Maxell (1990).png|Maxell Froot Loops (1991).png|Kellogg's Froot Loops Eclipse gum.png|Eclipse gum Geico (Giant piggy bank).png|Geico (Giant piggy bank) Heinz 57 Sauce (1991).png|Heinz 57 Sauce Super Fruity skateboarder.png|Kool-Aid (fruit skateboarding) November Kit Kat (1991).png|Kit Kat Mr. Clean Wipe Ups.png|Mr. Clean Wipe Ups Drixoral.png|Drixoral Comtrex Nighttime.png|Comtrex Nighttime Honda Verno (1990).png|Honda Verno Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1962).png|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (black and white) December 7Up We Believe!.png|7Up (We Believe!) Capcom (1990).png|Capcom (yellow background) Fisher-Price baby shampoo.png|Fisher-Price baby shampoo Mylanta tablets circa 1994.png|Mylanta tablets Kohl's (2003).png|Kohl's Kids R Us!.png|Kids "R" Us Pillsbury Holiday cookies.png|Pillsbury Holiday cookies (My heart to yours) Spider-Man video games.png|Spider-Man video game (Playstation 1 and Game Boy Color) 2002 January Domino's Pizza (1986).png|Domino's Pizza Honda Integra (1986).png|Honda Integra Huggies Supreme diapers circa 1995.png|Huggies Supreme diapers (stage) Kibun (1990).png|Kibun Charmin Ultra (Cha Cha Cha... Charmin!).png|Charmin Ultra (Cha Cha Cha... Charmin!) Lysol spray commercial (1963).png|Lysol spray (black and white) February Children's Tylenol Cold circa 1990.png|Children's Tylenol Cold Transformers Action Masters (1989).png|Transformers Action Masters Oki (1990).png|Oki f2da28f4d5e4075d68298fab5a5be39d.jpg|Cool Whip Tiny_Toon_Adventures_canned_pasta_(1992).png|Tiny Toons Canned Pasta (Toons On Your Spoons) McGruff!.gif|McGruff (Don't Use Drugs!) March Act mouthwash.png|Act mouthwash BP (1992).png|BP (flag) Digiorno Half & half frozen pizza.png|Digiorno Half & half frozen pizza Fantasy Island log flume circa 1986.png|Super Log Flume Slide Special K waffles.png|Special K waffles Aren't you hungry.png|Burger King (Aren't you hungry?) April Glade Country Pottery.png|Glade Country Pottery Pillsbury Pastry Pockets dough.png|Pillsbury Pastry Pockets dough Johnson & Johnson (Nova).png|Johnson & Johnson (Nova) Hershey's Symphony circa 1989.png|Hershey's Symphony candy bar May Fantasy Island Dragon Coaster circa 1986.png|Dragon Roller Coaster Gas-X (1999).png|Gas-X Huggies Pull-Ups (1992).png|Huggies Pull-Ups Coronet Sparkle.png|Coronet Sparkle paper towels June Kellogg's low fat granola bars circa 1990s.png|Kellogg's low fat granola bars Huggies diapers circa 1994.png|Huggies Ultratrim diapers for girls (car) Lysol Direct cleaner.png|Lysol Direct cleaner Maxwell_House_tastes_as_good_as_it_smells.png|Maxwell House Coffee Category:Television Category:Random Works!